The Bus Stop
by iluvEdo
Summary: It all started at a bus stop. Who knew one little meeting could turn your life upside down? Too bad, it wasn’t real. NaruSasuNaru, two-shot, future lemon


**A/N: I'm back!!! The idea came to me while I was mopping (Yeah, like Cinderella) which was weird but I hope you like. I had fun writing it, despite its depressing theme. It has two parts so expect the next chapter sometime this week. It will be happening since I just graduated high school yay!**

_Rating: Mature_

_Warnings: Language, boy action, OOCness and what not, ect_

_Summary: It all started at a bus stop. Who knew one little meeting could turn your life upside down? Too bad, it wasn't real. NaruSasuNaru_

_

* * *

  
_

It all started at a bus stop. _Or did it start before then?_

He didn't know.

He didn't know when his life started to fall apart.

The dark haired male stood patiently under the lamppost, emotionless as heavy rain poured down over the cracked pavement. He had no umbrella so his clothes were soaked and his hair was drenched but for some reason he didn't care. His blue shirt stuck uncomfortably to his pale skin, his pants seemed to weigh him down, and his shoes were mucked, but he didn't care. Dark eyes looked up into the dark sky, allowing the droplets to fall in his eyes. He figured this was the closest thing to crying. He couldn't cry. He couldn't even feel his heart.

_Wasn't it just a month ago his parents died? _

He didn't cry or even blink an eyelash at their funeral. Did he even have a heart? The thought made him chuckle. He didn't have a heart because he was already dead. Physically, no but mentally yes. He was so detached from reality that he was living in another world. Nothing seemed real anymore.

His dark eyes glanced down at his name tag. _Uchiha Sasuke_ was printed in fine bold letters and accentuated with a green border. He hated that name tag. It defined him in more ways than one.

Ways he wouldn't want to admit. _Never._

The rain continued to pour, forming various puddles around the benches and the male, Sasuke could only watch. He was tired and cold, but he watched as a little girl splashed in her yellow rain boots. She laughed too, enjoying Mother Nature and for a second, he almost felt his lips twitch. It reminded him of something; something in his past.

Something that was not real.

The bus pulled up a moment later, screeching on its poor breaks. Bus number 522 stood out boldly as the double doors opened and the driver grunted. That driver and those three numbers were implanted in his brain for he needed this bus five days a week. Only this bus, nothing else.

Sasuke waited as the young girl with the yellow boots and her mother boarded the bus before following suit. He dripped water and moved with stiffness as he walked up the three rusted steps but he didn't care. He simply pulled out his bus card and swiped it against the detector, ignoring the eyes of the driver. People tended to stare at him for reasons unknown to him so he imagined they were not there.

Walking towards the back, the dark haired male grabbed a seat closet to window and sat down, ignoring the wetness of his boxers. He could only blame himself for forgetting an umbrella.

The Uchiha went to close his eyes when he heard another person boarding the bus. The person pulled his hood off and grinned as he placed his coins in the machine before shuffling to the back. No one seemed to pay him any attention but Sasuke couldn't look away. He had never seen a person like him in this part of Japan. Everyone was dark haired and dark eyed but the male before him was blond and had blue eyes. Why did no one seem to notice his appearance?

Sasuke watched as the blond approached closer to the back, looking for a seat and eventually stopped at him.

"Hi…can I sit here?" the blond asked. Sasuke stared before giving a slight nod and turning back towards the window.

"Thanks a lot…I didn't think I would find a seat anywhere." Sasuke didn't respond he just glanced towards the front of the bus. There were other seats but people sat their belongings in them. He could have asked one of them.

"The name's Naruto by the way, what's yours?" The blond asked. Sasuke started to respond but was cut off.

"Wait let me guess? Sasuke right?" Sasuke stared at the blond. How did this guy know his name?

"How-?" Sasuke was cut off.

"Your nametag." The blond responded simply. Sasuke's face was replaced with confusion before he realized his nametag. He hated that nametag but he couldn't take it off and he wasn't sure if he wanted to.

"Don't worry... I won't tell anyone. It can be our little _secret_. So Sasuke, what happened to you? You're soaked. Did you go swimming in the rain?" He laughed. Sasuke narrowed his eyes but didn't take it personally. He actually liked the guy's personality.

"I forgot my umbrella." He responded quietly.

"Oh...well you can have mine." Naruto pulled out his orange umbrella and placed it on the Uchiha's lap. "I have plenty at home." Sasuke stared at the umbrella blankly before murmuring a 'thank you'.

"No problem! Anyways, you seem like a really quiet…" Naruto said thoughtfully. "I sense you don't talk much." Sasuke didn't respond just looked out the window. Why was this person talking to him? Why was this person being nice to him? Why did nobody pay him any mind?

"Why?" Sasuke asked, looking at his hands. The blond smiled and remained quiet until his stop came in view.

"You tell me Sasuke." Then the blond got up and left as if he was never there in the first place but Sasuke knew. The umbrella was a reminder as well as the nagging feeling that he would see the male soon.

Sasuke reached his house at half past eight, slightly damp with thanks to his new umbrella and pulled his shoes off at the door. The kitchen light was on so he could only assume _he_ was awake and waiting for him. Though, this was nothing new. He waited for him every night before going to bed and perhaps this was _his_ way of reassurance.

"How was the trip?" He asked, setting down a plate of food on the table. It was tomato soup. Sasuke stared at his brother, removing his soaked hoodless jacket.

"Fine." He responded monotonously. "I forgot my umbrella." His brother, Itachi, frowned and heated up some water.

"Sasuke, how many times do I have to tell you to take everything you need? You should have called me. You know what, it may be better if I start driving you for now on."

"No!" Sasuke panicked. He didn't want his brother to take him. The bus route was the only time he could be really independent and on his own. No one was going to take that away from him, especially not now when he met that person on the bus.

Itachi sighed and rubbed a hand over his tired eyes.

"Alright, but don't forget or there won't be any exceptions. I don't have time to be sitting in a hospital because you are suffering from pneumonia. Now go change and eat before your food gets cold." Sasuke didn't bother to respond and quietly walked to his room. His brother controlled his life now whether he liked it or not and he learned to accept that.

Sasuke stepped into his room and flicked on the lights. It was bright and lighted every aspect at the room which bothered him. He could see everything and he hated to see everything. He saw his bed, pictures, dresser, and computer which reminded him too much of a home. This wasn't a home. It was a deserted shelter with two remaining people who made up that home.

Pale hands pulled the damp blue shirt over his head, tossing it in the laundry bin before grabbing a clean one from his dresser. He was freezing but pushed the thought aside as he changed out of his pants and boxers into some lounge pants. Once he was done, he grabbed a towel to dry his hair and descended down the steps, towards the kitchen.

His brother was gone, perhaps in the study or his room but it didn't matter. The elder Uchiha always made sure his little brother was well off before leaving him to handle his own business.

Sasuke sat down at the table and slowly ate his soup. He couldn't stop thinking of the blond earlier. The young male was different and alive, basically everything he was not and that fascinated him. He wanted to see the blond again and maybe he would tomorrow. He couldn't wait to tell Kakashi about him.

Sasuke sipped on his tea. _'Naruto…'_

_

* * *

_

The next day arrived and Sasuke slowly walked to the bus stop. This was a daily ritual for him. He would get up, shower, eat breakfast, and leave the house to stand at the same spot.

But today was different.

When he arrived at the bus stop, the blond he met yesterday was there waiting. He was wearing blue jeans, an orange t-shirt with a loose wind jacket, and brown shoes like yesterday except the colors were different. Sasuke couldn't decipher the strangeness of it all. He had never seen the blond at his bus stop before and he surely didn't get off at this stop either…so how was it that the blond was here?

"Sasuke!" The blond called and waved to the Uchiha as he approached the bus stop. Sasuke, for a second, thought to look away. If he acted like he didn't know the blond then no one would stare at him but again it seemed no one cared to pay attention to the blond or him for that matter.

"It's great to see you again. How have you been?" Naruto asked, grinning.

"Fine. What are you doing here?" His response caused others to look at him strangely. Why were they looking now?

"I don't know. I think I got off at the wrong stop or something and by the time I realized, the bus was gone. So I figured I'd wait till the next one." Naruto scratched his head in deep thought.

"Idiot." Sasuke murmured before kicking a stray pebble with his shoe.

"Hey! I am no idiot. I'm actually really smart you know." Naruto yelled, pointing a finger and Sasuke had to refrain from smirking. The blond was so lively. He didn't know why the people ignored him.

"Hn. So where are you heading?" Sasuke asked, moving closer to the sidewalk edge. He couldn't stand those people staring at him as if something was wrong with him.

"I don't know…" The blond shrugged. "I tend to float around. Enjoying the city. How about you?"

"I have to go to school. It's more like a one-on-one thing." Naruto nodded in understanding and shoved his hands in his pockets before gazing closely at the dark haired male.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, concerned. Sasuke shrugged and looked over the blond's shoulder.

"Those people keep staring at me. I really wish they would get a life." Sasuke said the last part loudly so they could hear and the blond couldn't help but chuckle.

"Sasuke…ignore them. They are just jealous that they can't talk to you like I am. They wish to be over with you right now but they can't because they don't understand you. I understand you Sasuke and I will never judge you. Now let's get on the bus, we have to get you to school!"

Sasuke mindlessly followed Naruto on the bus, both swiping their cards before sitting down. It was strange; He couldn't even recall hearing the bus. It was like Naruto's words distracted him so much, his senses failed to work.

"Hey Sasuke…what are you doing tonight?" Naruto asked, curiously. Sasuke stared at hands. He never did anything at night. He lost all his friends so he couldn't really do anything and his brother hardly let him out of the house so that blew the thought out the window.

"Nothing." He replied harshly. He didn't mean to sound harsh but the reality of the situation was become hard to cope with. He never did anything at night! He was always cooped up in his house with an over protective brother and a limited social life. He couldn't stand it.

"Well…" Naruto wiggled his eyebrows. "How about we hang out tonight? You know go to the movies, grab a bite to eat, go to this hot club…" Sasuke stared at him with an unreadable expression. He wanted to hang out but was this person just joking with him? These days it was hard for him to trust some people.

"Don't worry Sasuke, I'm not playing with you. You can trust me," Naruto said, seemingly reading his mind. "I really do want to hang out with you. I _like _you." The blond said this with complete seriousness that a strange feeling overcame the Uchiha's body. Despite this, Sasuke still kept his doubt.

"No you don't." The words were automatic as if he said them hundreds of times. Nobody liked him. They always judged him beforehand. Naruto, sensing his distress smiled and leaned towards to Uchiha's ear.

"You know as well as I do that I like you. After, you wouldn't have kept me around this long if that was case. Isn't that right?" He whispered. Sasuke felt himself nodding but not understanding. What did Naruto mean about keeping him around? Did this mean he too liked the blond since he didn't push him away? It seemed that way. Sasuke never allowed people to get close to him except his brother and Kakashi, yet he was opening locked doors for the blond. He couldn't understand.

"Come on…." The bus had come to a stop and the blond had grabbed his hand, tugging him from the seat. "I don't want you to be late."

Sasuke realized this was his stop and quickly complied by exiting the bus. He was really out of it today. He never forgot his stop. He did this everyday, yet today everything is messed up. Good thing Naruto knew where his stop was at.

_Wait…how did the blond know?_

"Naruto, how-?" Sasuke was cut off.

"I know your school. Remember it was on your name tag?" The blond said, grinning. Sasuke frowned and glanced at his name tag. He hated its meaning but liked it all the same.

The two walked in peaceful silence until they reached the large gated building. The structure was about five stories overall, complete brick with over fifty windows and a monitored ironed gate around it. Its appearance was known to be unappealing to many of the average everyday people.

"Here you are…school sweet school…" The words were bitter as they left the blond's mouth. He didn't seem to like the institution either.

"Yeah…did you want to come up? I'm sure my instructor would let you stay." Naruto shook his head, stepping further from the building. The hurt going past the Uchiha's didn't go unnoticed either.

'_He's like the rest of them…think they are too damn good…' _Sasuke thought angrily.

"I really wish I could go in there with you Sasuke but I'm not allowed. They don't like my kind and they find ways to get rid of me. _Bad ways. _I really want to stay with you longer so it's best that I don't go in. If I do go in, it's most likely I will never see you again." Naruto said with a foreign look.

'_What? Why would they get rid of him? Why would he never see me again?'_

"I'll come back when they let out and then we can hang out tonight. Okay? What time do you get out?" He asked.

"Half past six." Sasuke responded hesitantly. He couldn't stop the feeling that this was some kind of joke and Naruto wasn't going to show up at all.

Naruto smiled and grabbed his hand. "Don't worry. I'll be back." With that said he released the Uchiha's hand and watched him walk into the building. Once his friend was gone, blue eyes glared at the metal letters representing the Institution's name. He detested this place and couldn't help to spit on it as he walked away.

'_Nakano Mental Health Institution, my ass…'_

_

* * *

_

Sasuke silently walked down the white corridor, head down low as he passed the numbered rooms; the rooms in which he was threatened to stay if he went against orders. He didn't bother to look at those who had their rooms wide open either. It brought upon this sickening, suffocating feeling that he didn't like one bit. In a way, he was grateful for his brother making special arrangements for him to stay at home. He probably would go _crazy _if he had to actually live here.

He remembered when he was first admitted here. It was the beginning of the August, two days, fours hours, and 32 minutes after his parents' death. He had mentally shut down, blocking out everyone and everything till he felt nothing. He wouldn't eat, talk, or sleep for several days and Itachi, seeking a solution sent him here. It wasn't until the fifth day during one of their daily counseling meetings when he snapped. He yelled, he screamed, and destroyed everything he could get his hands on. Three people had to hold him down that day and he was locked in confinement for forty-eight hours. Those were two of the worst days of his life. The fading bruises can still be seen on his wrists.

After that, he was prescribed three types of medication and was assigned a room. For him, it was pure luck that his brother could make different arrangements that would allow him to live at home.

**Flashback**

"_Uchiha-san, this is a difficult point in Sasuke's life. I feel it would be in his best interest for him to remain here." The grey-haired doctor said as he flipped through his files._

"_Best interest? I'm not so sure…I think he should stay at home with me. Sasuke…Sasuke isn't like those people who are here."_

"_Those people who are here have issues which are affecting them in their everyday life. Sasuke has issues which are affecting him from living life normally. Therefore, I do not see any difference."_

"_I understand that...but…I know Sasuke better than anyone else and I know he will not get better being in lock-down. May I offer a preposition?" Itachi asked, mentally and physically drained._

"_Uchiha-san…I can not-"_

"_Doctor-" Itachi bit his lip._

"_No, this is not how the system works, its much-"_

"_Kakashi! Please…" The older man looked up, eyes widening a little before sighing. It's not everyday you see an Uchiha lose formalities and result to begging. Seriously, pride was an important factor in their family._

"_I can't believe I'm doing this…but I do have a heart so tell me what you think should be done."_

"_I want Sasuke to live at home with me but he comes here everyday for the program minus the weekends. I promise to have him everyday and follow any other guidelines needed." Kakashi frowned._

"_Hmm…I don't know. You think he would comply with this plan, meaning he would come everyday with no complaints?"_

"_Yes and if not, I will not have any other choice but to admit him."_

"_Alright, you Uchihas' are trustworthy people. I will go by your word and persuade the board of directors. I will let you know the decision immediately."_

"_Thank you Kakashi, it means a lot…" The doctor gave a small smile._

"_Yeah, I know Itachi…I really do."_

**End of Flashback**

Sasuke stopped at the large brown door and gave a short knock before entering. Inside was a lounge room with two couches, table, a small television, and a water fountain. One of the couches was already occupied by his psychiatrist and Instructor, Dr. Hatake Kakashi.

"Ah, Sasuke, nice to see you again. How are you this morning?" The older man asked, placing his file on the table. Sasuke shrugged and sat down on the couch before answering.

"Fine" was the monotonous reply and Kakashi couldn't help to smirk.

"Wow, this is the first time you ever cared to respond to me in the morning. What is the world coming to?" He chuckled. "Did something good happen recently?"

Sasuke gave a weak attempt of a glare as he leaned back on the couch. He wasn't sure if he should tell Kakashi. The doctor might know the blond and make him stay away from him. After all, Naruto must have some connection with this place if he said that they would do bad things to him if he came inside.

"_I really wish I could go in there with you Sasuke but I'm not allowed. They don't like my kind and they find ways to get rid of me. Bad ways. I really want to stay with you longer so it's best that I don't go in. If I do go in, it's most likely I will never see you again." Naruto said with a foreign look._

_I wonder what he meant by that?_

"Kakashi…" Sasuke started, ignoring the fact he called his doctor by his first name. It wasn't a big deal actually. The doctor never seemed to mind. The older man even said once that it made them feel like friends rather than a traditional patient and a doctor relationship.

"Hm?" The older man raised an eyebrow with slight interest.

"Do you know any blonds?"

"Uh no. Why do you ask?" Kakashi really wanted to know. Sasuke was never one to start a conversation. He rarely talked most of the time and here he was making an effort, on a strange topic nevertheless.

'_Good, he doesn't know any blonds…so maybe I can tell him about Naruto'_

"I met a blond yesterday on the bus. His name was Naruto."

"Oh really, what was he like?" Kakashi asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I don't know…okay I guess. He talked a lot and gave me his umbrella."

"That was nice of him…"

"Yeah and the strange thing is…he saw my nametag and knew that I went here yet he didn't care." The last part was said with something close to relief.

"That's great to hear Sasuke. How do you feel about that? I know it's been difficult in the past." Sasuke shrugged.

"I don't know what to feel. At first, I thought he was talking to me out of pity…but I don't think so anymore, especially after this morning."

"What did he do this morning?" Kakashi questioned, grabbing his pad and pen.

"He was at my bus stop and he waved at me despite the people around him. Nobody…nobody ever waves at me or pay me any attention…but he did. He was really…really... happy to see me."

"That's great Sasuke. I'm glad you've met someone around your own age. He is around 18 correct? It wouldn't be wise to hang out with someone older than that." Sasuke shrugged.

"I think so…I mean he looks about my age and acts it too. I doubt anyone older would talk to me anyway." Kaskashi opened his mouth to say something, but found he couldn't so he settled for a simple frown. He was disappointed that Sasuke kept downing himself when it was not true. If Sasuke was ever going to get better, he would have to stop this on his own.

"Well, do you think you are ever going to see him again?" The older man's eye flicked towards the window. It was such a nice day outside.

"Yes…" Dark eyes stared up at the ceiling, remembering Naruto's words. He had no doubt now that Naruto wouldn't come back. The blond seemed like a really good person and not one to lie. He liked that.

Kakashi waited for Sasuke to elaborate. "He wants to hang out…" He started. "He asked me if I wanted to do something."

"And what did you say?"

"I said…I said _'Yeah'_." Kakashi gave a small smile as Sasuke continued to stare at the ceiling.

"Hmm…well it seems you made a new friend and this is a great thing Sasuke. Be sure to tell me what you two decide to do when the time comes and share this with your brother as well. Okay?" Sasuke nodded.

"So is there anything else you would like to share?" Sasuke sat up and stared at his hands.

"No." was the quiet reply.

"Alright. I want to tell you though, that I'm very happy with the progress you are making Sasuke. I really am. You are becoming more sociable which is a great thing and is a big step towards your recovery." Kakashi flipped through his clipboard. "Now, since we had such a good meeting today, how about we go the activities room with Kurenai-sensei? I believe today is a free day so you are free to create anything you like. Are you ready? "

Dark eyes looked at him, not passing him but really looking at him and for a second, Kakashi swore he saw the boy's old self in there. Trapped behind closed doors but not really trying to find the key. The look didn't last long though; dark bangs shaded his eyes as he stood up, replacing them with _that _distant look.

"Yeah." He said, and left out the door with the older man trailing a few steps behind.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

The activities room. I can't say I like or dislike the activities room. I don't have to talk and I can just sit and stare at those around me but it feels like a videotape being played over and over. Every time I walk into this room, a sense of déjà vu suffocates me, as I sit down, as I pull out my pencils, as I wash my hands. The same scene keeps playing over and over and it bothers me. I think, 'Didn't I do this same exact thing before?'

Honestly I now know why patients in these places never leave. This video is enough to make anyone crazy, enough to make anyone loose place in reality. Though, this videotape is not affecting me to a point of severity, no, because I learned to push everything out. If you block things out, they can never get inside. Hence, I can sit here day to day watching this video.

"Sasuke, what a beautiful drawing you have. Can you tell me who that is a picture of?" Kurenai asked standing by my desk. I stared at her; my annoyance fading into the backs my mind. It's strange how they treat you as if you were a mere child. I don't think age matters here. I could be 30 and they would still treat me the same. It bothers me.

"I'm 18." I said. She looked at me with a confused expression before finding a suitable response.

"I know you are 18 sweetie. I want to know about your picture." I looked at her again and I knew my gaze was causing her to become uncomfortable. The slight movement of her feet and the quick movement of her fingers was a quick giveaway. I guess you could say my eyes are a curse and a gift. They could make people fear me but at the same time block out what I'm screaming for you to know.

"You talk to me like I'm 10. I'm 18. I don't like that. You question my drawing. The person is no one." I said this in an emotionless tone which some would describe as cold. It is not intended but my nature causes it to happen. It takes energy to put emotion in your words and I don't have it.

"Oh…" She looked like a fish out of water. I pitied her. "I apologize Sasuke. Sometimes I forget. Well, I will let you continue your drawing." I watched her walk away and her words rang in my head. _'Sometimes I forget_.' How can you forget? No, you didn't. Since I'm here you feel no need to acknowledge my age. Should I be angry? I don't know so I turn back to my drawing and pick up my pencil.

I said the person in my drawing was no one when in reality this person was someone. Someone I had only met yesterday and yet knew more about me than most people. It was someone who lent me his umbrella when he didn't have to. It was someone who wanted to hang out with me and talk with me despite me going to this institution. This someone was Uzumaki Naruto and he was my…I guess…my friend. _Friend._ I didn't have friends so perhaps this is what having one felt like. It felt nice.

I continued my drawing, adding in color during the last ten minutes of the activity and rolled it up, sliding it into my book bag. I didn't want anyone to see it. It's not because I'm a bad artist, actually it's quite the opposite. I'm talented in portraits and many seem to envy my work but this _portrait_ is personal. No one can see it. Not even my brother.

I stand up and wash my hands as if automatically. I don't recall when I dried my hands or grabbed my book bag for music but its okay because I did the same exact thing yesterday and the days before. It's already pre-recorded on the videotape to be played tomorrow.

* * *

Cloudy Azure eyes glanced up at the large institution, fingers tracing the gated frame surrounding the building. It was daring to be standing so close to this building, especially with the severe consequences screaming out to him but he couldn't help it. It was so tempting to slip through those metal bars and step into that pristine building. He could see the trouble it would cause and it gave him the shivers. He couldn't do that to Sasuke. Sasuke needed him and he wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon. He would stay with the Uchiha forever if possible. _Forever._ He would like the ring of it if it didn't those limitations. Oh, he hated limitations but what could he do.

Blue eyes immediately darted to the two large double doors that seemed to open in slow motion. Out stepped a dark haired boy and an older grey-haired man onto the cracked pavement.

"I will see you Monday Sasuke. Don't forget to tell your brother about what we discussed today." Naruto saw Sasuke nod and give a slight wave as he walked down the steps. The brunette wasn't even three steps down before dark eyes glanced around the perimeter for the blond.

'_I don't see him. Did he forget? Did he lie?'_ He continued walking, exiting the gates as they opened. He couldn't believe he trusted the blond. How stupid could he have been? It angered him and the pain he felt as he dug his nails into his palm was nothing compared to the feeling consuming him inside.

"Did you miss me?!" Naruto jumped behind him and placed an arm around his shoulder. "Oi what's wrong? Did you have a bad day?" He asked, noticing Sasuke's strange mood. The brunette kept his head down the whole time which was a bit unnerving.

"Sasuke...look at me." The boy refused to look up. "Sasuke…" Naruto stopped and stood in front of him, waiting for a response. "What's wrong?" Still no response. The blond grabbed the boy's chin to face to find something wet grace his fingertips. Tears? Was he crying? No. it wasn't water. It was blood, running from his lip and down his chin.

"Oh Sasuke…" Naruto swiped the blood of his chin with his finger. "Tell me what's wrong. Did someone do something to you?" This time Sasuke finally met his gaze and his dark eyes were glossed over. He looked so vulnerable and weak and for a second, Naruto wanted to look away. He didn't understand and he was supposed to understand. That was why he was here.

"Y-You didn't come…" The brunette's voice was a mere whisper. "I-I didn't see you…y-you lied. I thought you lied." Naruto shoved his hands in his pockets and glanced up at the sky.

"Sasuke…I would never lie to you. The last thing I want to do is hurt you. I had promised I'll be here and look here I am. I actually got here early and waited. I'm sorry you didn't see me. Next time, I'll find a better spot. Okay? So cheer up tonight is all about you. So what would you like to do?" Sasuke shrugged and kicked a stray pebble with his shoe.

"Would you like to come over?" He asked quietly. Naruto sheepishly rubbed his head and glanced at his watch.

"Uhh is your brother home?" Sasuke nodded knowingly. His brother was always at home waiting for him. It would be strange if he wasn't. Wait…he didn't tell Naruto he had a brother?

"How did you-?" Naruto cut him off.

"I heard the guy you were with when you left school. He mentioned 'brother' so I assumed." Sasuke gave a small smirk.

"If I didn't know any better, I would think you were stalking me."

"You wish!" Naruto laughed loudly as they reached the bus stop. "I have better things to do with my time."

"Like what?" Sasuke countered.

"Like exploring. I really like to get out and see what the world has to offer. You should try it sometime. Then maybe your lips could do something other than a frown." The blonde said cheekily. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Dobe." Naruto feigned shock and turned away in a huff.

"Teme! See if I ever offer you a suggestion ever again!" Sasuke found this whole display amusing and wasn't surprised when he felt a smile grace his lips. The blond was the complete opposite of him and liked that. In fact, one maybe can go as far as saying he might even like the blond. Though, he would never admit it.

"Oh look! Here comes the bus. Sit with me! Sit with me!" Naruto bounced around him like a little child screaming about an ice cream truck. Honestly, it was embarrassing.

"Stop Naruto. People might see." Sasuke hissed. Naruto stopped in his movements and titled his head in a confused manner, eyes narrowing.

"Why? It's not like they are looking anyway. Don't be so paranoid Sasuke." Sasuke turned around to look at those at the bus stop and Naruto was right; those people weren't even sparing a glance his way.

"Hn. Just don't do that."

"Okay…okay…" Naruto said, holding his hands up in defense matter. "I'll just try to be quiet and emotionless like you." Naruto turned around when the bus pulled to a stop and boarded the mass transit quietly. The coins slipping into the machine was the only noise heard and his padded footsteps as he made his ways towards the back. Sasuke dropped his coins in and followed suit. He wasn't sure he liked this game or not that Naruto was playing.

"Naruto…" Sasuke murmured as he sat down beside him. "What are you doing?" A couple people turned to look at him and Sasuke looked down at his knees. Why were they staring? Can't they mind their own business? Naruto turned to look at him.

"What?" The tone was uncaring and detached.

"That." Sasuke looked up to glare but found it hard to do so. "Why are doing this?" Blank blue eyes looked at him, not even a piece of emotion passing them.

"I don't understand what you are talking about." Sasuke bit his lip and just like that those eyes were gone, searching out the window. Sasuke remembered when one of his childhood friends said the same exact line. The tone had a sneer it though, like he was stupid or mentally retarded. He lost his friend Kiba that day.

'_I don't understand what you are talking about.'_

'_I don't understand what you are talking about.'_

'_I don't understand what you are talking about.'_

Sasuke closed his eyes to block the words out. Why couldn't anyone understand? Was he hard to understand and actually, what were they trying to understand honestly? Sasuke couldn't figure out. What was there to understand?

"You want to know what there is to understand? It's you Sasuke. You are so confusing sometimes." A hand landed on his shoulder and Sasuke slowly looked up but not towards him. "The way you act, confuses me, the way you talk confuses me…I don't know…it's not a bad thing. It's just sometimes I wish you wouldn't confuse me. Perhaps by keeping your dramatic mood swings at bay and maybe a little smile from time to time will help."

"How did you-?" Sasuke started but when he looked into those blue eyes he knew he wasn't going to get an answer.

"How did it feel when I acted like you?" Naruto asked instead.

"I don't know." Sasuke tried to brush off the topic. Naruto leaned back in the seat and smiled.

"Oh come on…You must have felt something for you act…panicked." Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Panicked? I was not panicking." Naruto ignored the comment and continued smiling.

"How did it feel? Be honest with me. We are friends right? Hmm…how about I start then? Well, I feel sad. I feel sad that you are afraid of people judging you and that you act a certain way for their pleasure. Honestly, what are they to you? I don't care what people think, only those important to me. I think you should do the same Sasuke. Your life would be much happier." Sasuke looked down at his hands. "Now your turn."

"I feel…" Sasuke started. "Rejected…unimportant…detached from everyone else. I don't want to be detached. I hate…" Sasuke bit his lip. "The feeling."

"This is good. I feel we are on the same level now. Now we know how each other feels and do you know what this means…?" Naruto grinned.

"No…"

"It means…we are now going to be the BESTEST friends." Naruto glomped him on the word 'bestest' and for some reason, the idea made Sasuke enjoy life a whole lot more.

"Dobe, 'bestest' is not a word." Naruto pouted.

"Teme! You just ruined our one minute friendship! Ugh couldn't keep your mouth shut could you!" Oh yes, Sasuke was definitely enjoying life a lot more.

* * *

Shadows cast the sidewalk as two boys walked to the Uchiha manor. The silence was peaceful as the passing cars graced their ears. It would only be five minutes up the street until the reached a dark manor and viewed the small light gracing the kitchen window.

"Wow…is your house always so…dark? Seriously where are the street lights?" Naruto asked, looking around.

"They blew out a long time ago…" Sasuke answered quietly.

"Oh…well you should get them fixed because some creep could be hiding in these bushes." Sasuke almost had the urge to laugh.

"There's no need to worry about that…people are too scared to come over here anyway. They think I'm crazy,"

"Oh well that's good." Naruto responded mindlessly. He was freaked out by all those trees and bushes which were blocking his vision to fully process what had just been said..

"Here we are. My brother is in the kitchen…he's not really sociable…but don't take it personally." Naruto nodded and followed the younger Uchiha in.

"Ni-san, I'm home." Sasuke murmured as he closed the door. He knew there would be no response. There never was so Sasuke took off his shoes and motioned Naruto to follow him.

"How was school?" His brother asked, facing the stove. It was automatic as if this same scene had been rehearsed over and over. Strangley, it reminded him of the activities room at the institution but he didn't mind. He liked the _videotape._ It saved him energy and thought but today that would have to change. He brought someone home with him.

"Fine. I want you to meet someone…his name is Naruto. I hope it is okay that I brought someone over for dinner." Itachi turned around from the stove, Sasuke's plate in his hand and placed it on the table. It wasn't until he stepped back and leaned against the counter that his brother looked at him. Itachi stared at him for which felt like eternity before taking two aspirins from the counter.

"You can at least say hi…" Sasuke said tersely and slightly disappointed. He couldn't understand why his brother was acting like this. Dark eyes that matched his own continued to gaze silently at him before closing.

"Sasuke…"

"What? Are you going to make him leave? The only friend I have?" The eighteen year old looked down defeated.

"Sasuke…"

"Why can't you let me have one friend?" For some reason that angered him.

"Sasuke…"

"I should be alone right…? I'm just that fucked up right?"

"Sasuke…stop…"

"I'm a fucking nutcase, is that it?!"

"Sasuke!!" Before Sasuke knew it, two strong arms were around him embracing him in a hug. It wasn't until a minute later that he felt something wet drip down his neck and for the first time in his life, he was scared to move. Why was his brother crying? In front of his guest no less?

"Sasuke…I'm sorry…but…but…no one is there."

"Yes, there is…he's right next to me." Sasuke stepped back and frantically looked behind him. "He was here! I'm not making this up! You have to believe me! I'm not crazy!"

"Sasuke…please don't do this..." His brother pleaded but Sasuke couldn't find the strength to turn back around. He just fell to his knees and pounded the floor. His brother didn't dare stop him though. He just watched, knowing Sasuke finally realized the truth.

_The sad truth that…no one was there._

_

* * *

  
_

**Alright, this isn't the end!!! The story has another juicy part.**

**Expect the final chapter sometime this week.**

**So reviews please! I would love to hear what you think :) **

.


End file.
